I wasn't always insane
by Butchee
Summary: You know, I wasn't always insane. It just happened over time, a series of events making it possible.Warning: Character Death


You know, I wasn't always insane. It just happened over time, events leading up to my insanity. The first event was my sister- my twin sister- dying.

_Flashback_

_I woke up from bed, hearing footsteps in the hallway. My sister opened the door, and sat down next to me. On her back, there were marks from her 'punishment' for being put into Slytherin. I had matching marks on my back, but mine weren't infected. She looked up to me and said in a sad voice "Barty, remember I love you, okay?" I looked up, and asked "What's wrong Amy?" She looked up, tears unshed in her eyes before saying "It's nothing Barty, go back to sleep." I fell asleep after she hugged me and kissed my forehead. When I woke up the next morning, she had died from the infections and blood loss. My mother and I yelled at my father, but he whipped out and shouted "Obliviate!"_

_From that day forward, I didn't remember I ever had a twin sister. The memories came back when I was shoved into Azkaban, because no matter what, Dementors can drag up forgotten memories._

_End Flashback_

Yes, my father actually did that. I always thought he was a cold heartless bastard, but to kill his own daughter? I can't believe he is rotting in hell. The second event was my father paying no attention to me. _**Ever.**_

_Flashback_

_I ran towards father with my O.W.L. results. "Dad! Look, I got twelve OWLs. Isn't that good?" I asked him, my eyes shining brightly. "Barty, I'm busy. How about you go show your mother your O.W.L.s?" my father said, the words basically meaning 'Get out Barty, I'm busy.' I left the room, deciding that since my father didn't care for me, why should I become like him. Later, in my fifth year, I got the Dark Mark and went against my father. _

_End Flashback_

Yes. Isn't he a lovable cold, heartless bastard? Yes, I had a grudge against my father. Is that even surprising? The third event happened later in life, with the build-up of Crucios behind it. It happened with my father saying "I have no son!" The last words I heard before Azkaban. Such a loving father isn't he?

_Flashback_

_I stood up from my seat, trying to get out of there before Karkaroff betrayed me. I then heard him say my name. I made a run for the door, but two Aurors tackled me and we fell in front of Karkaroff's cage. "Father! How can you believe him? He's a good-for-nothing scumbag DeathEater. I'm your own son!" I screamed, tears running down my face. He looked down at me with a sneer on his face and said "I have no son anymore". I fell silent, those words echoing thru my head. 'I have no son anymore'. The Aurors dragged me off to Azkaban, only to go even madder. I came to the conclusion that there was no one in this world who loved me._

_End Flashback_

Being submitted to Dementors didn't help with the whole insane thing. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about my days in Azkaban where I just wanted to kill myself. Another thing that didn't help me very much was memories of my sister coming back, and seeing her in my dreams, crumbling to dust the second I touch her. Yep, my life is screwed up very much.

_**-Time Warp-**_

I have just been sentenced to Azkaban _again,_ and this time, I'm sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. At least I have avenged my sister, and now I truly wonder if this will feel like death. The judge is saying something along the lines of I'm an insane person. I begin to cackle madly at that point, which doesn't help much. The Dementor hovers above my chair, and begins to suck out my soul.

I black out, and the next thing I see is my sister. "Amelia?" I choke out. She gives a laugh and says "Come on Barty! Let's go play!" Her auburn hair swings around as she takes my hand and we run off, brother and sister once again united. I don't really regret anything. I guess being insane and kind of dead isn't so bad after all.

_**A/N:**_ This was originally going to be about how Barty went insane, but it morphed into including the fourth book where he got the Dementor's kiss. Not bad for my first Harry Potter piece is it?


End file.
